As metal-oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) devices continue to advance, the thickness of the gate dielectric continues to decrease to maintain the desired control of the MOSFET devices. According to the International Technology Roadmap for Semiconductors (ITRS), an equivalent oxide thickness (EOT) of less than 15 Å is necessary to meet the requirement of sub-100 nm MOSFET devices. Using conventional SiO2 as the gate material, it is difficult to keep scaling the thickness below 20 Å without having high tunneling leakage current through the gate. Thus, various other gate dielectric materials having a higher dielectric constant (k) than SiO2 have been studied extensively. These materials are known as high-k materials. SiO2 has a k value of 3.9 while the various other gate dielectric materials being studied have k values in the range of 10 to 80.
The thickness of the gate dielectric required to control a MOSFET depends on the capacitance of the film. High-k material films and the thicknesses that would result may be compared to other high-k materials and SiO2 using equivalent oxide thickness (EOT). For example, a high-k film with a k value of 20 may be about five times thicker than a SiO2 film and still have the same control over a MOSFET. The thicker gate dielectric layer may reduce tunneling leakage current through the gate, enabling sub-100 nm MOSFET devices.